


Ghost

by Dandy



Series: OP-300 Drabbles [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't forget, he doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "ephemerality." This was written in February 2010.

His opponent falls to the ground, and there’s this little puff of dust, and it rises in the air and the specks and mites organize themselves and form her feet. And the dust rises up on a wind from nowhere, maybe urged by the slight disturbance in the sheathing of her katana at his hip, to show her legs and her hips and her torso. The dust just barely reaches her head, and what it doesn’t reach is just ever so slightly ringed by the rays of the sun. She taunts him with a smile, glimmering with challenge and sorrow and pride and jealousy. Her eyes are the glint of steel and her voice is the sharp clink of metal on metal.

“Still not the best, Zoro.”

The dust settles back down and the sun is masked by a cloud and she’s gone, just like how she died, just like that.


End file.
